Pacific Rim: Fallout
by L'ordinateur
Summary: When North Korea is left to fend against the Kaiju without the help of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, they create a plan to steal and mass produce Jaeger tech. This is my first Fanfic in years, and i hope you enjoy it.


Pacific Rim: The Fallout

The Pan Pacific Defence Corps, in man's time of need it is only logical to work together and help each other in their desperate struggle to survive. So after the first Kaiju attacks, the United Nations set aside their differences and formed the PPDC. They protected each other, allowing each country to provide and be given Jaeger tech.

The plan worked, soon Jaegers were seen as a sign of hope against overwhelming forces. The Jaegers were winning what was thought to be an impossible battle, but what about those who were not part of the PPDC; Those unlucky enough to have frequent Kaiju attacks, yet no Jaegers to stop them. Simple, those who did not reside with the Pan Pacific Defence Corps were left to survive on their own or have their entire population dragged down with the flaming rubble of the countries once lumbering skyscrapers.

Many struggled, others sought out an alliance with the PPDC, but one country thought different; North Korea, controlled by Kim Jong Un, had found it hard to ally with other countries due to its threats of Nuclear bombing and war on a massive scale. So without the combined power of the PPDC and its Jaeger tech North Korea was helpless, they tried bombing but it caused to much damage to the cities the Kaiju were attacking and to bomb the breach between their world and the Kaiju world would cause damage to surrounding islands and countries. But the government of North Korea had come up with a plan to gain access to Jaeger tech.

A large Kaiju had been spotted coming out of the bridge between worlds at 6pm, a snake like monstrosity labelled as a category 3 known as Keelback. Only silhouettes of its appearance could be seen, because it had only been sighted in the depths of the sea, slithering straight to North Korea. Quickly a squad of 8 Korean military teams were dispatched in heavily armed helicopters to carry out what were the first steps to obtaining Jaeger tech, and strapped to the bottom of each helicopter were huge illuminating lights.

Soon huge, ridged scales could be seen coming towards the helicopters, just above sea level. The helicopters stayed high in the air, thinking that maybe they were out of the Kaiju's reach. This was not the case, the Kaiju known as Keelback suddenly manoeuvred itself under the Korean military teams and launched it's thin streamlined body into the air at one of the helicopters above it. It's jaws stretched out and clamped onto the underbelly of the helicopter, causing it to jilt from side to side and dragged the pilots large metal coffin down into the water. This sent the observing soldiers into a panic, one jumping off a helicopter to his immediate death. One young military soldier known as Megumi Osada watched in horror as her teammates were pulled down into oblivion, she had short black hair, with a single strand of bright purple going down her fringe. Megumi had volunteered for the mission, not realising how dangerous it really was. When she heard about being able to see a live Kaiju, she was excited as she could get, but now that she had seen the true threat of Keelback with her own eyes, she was wishing she had never came.

Once again the shimmering aquatic crest on Keelback's head came bursting out of the water as the Kaiju once again bit into a helicopter and pulled it down to the dark depths of the sea. The helicopters could stool no longer, and they turned the bright lights located under the helicopters, into Keelback's eyes. All helicopters but one, the light that Megumi was meant to be activating was still not on, because Megumi was still frozen with fear at the damage the colossal Kaiju had caused. A man by the name of Kiyuki Yuma quickly rushed to her aid and turned the light on and into the face of Keelback. Megumi quickly turned, drops of tears rolling down her face, so Kiyuki wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. Kiyuki had had short black hair that was combed over the top of his head, looking extremely neat and had a decent figure that didn't show to much masculinity or strength. Megumi was most likely going to be court marshalled for risking the lives of her teammates and this only worried her more.

The remaining helicopters reversed, luring the angered Kaiju away from North Korea and towards China. The lights attracted Keelback towards the helicopter, but because Keelback was an extremely fast Kaiju, the helicopter pilots found themselves having to out manoeuvre Keelback more than once.

Once in range of China, a Jaeger was quickly dispatched known as Shaolin Rogue. Shaolin Rogue was a Mark 3 Jaeger, designed to blend in with the background of night. It's armour plating mainly consisted of a dark grey and black colour, while the lower sections of it's legs had a darky murky blue, that allowed the legs to blend in at sea level. It's design allowed it to be extremely fast, having fins and slopes on it's arms, head, body and legs, which increased how streamlined it was lowering air pressure. It was an extremely well designed Jaeger, and had a good chance of taking down Keelback.

Once Shaolin Rogue had got close enough, the helicopters turned off the bright lights and flew out of Keelback's reach. Both Jaeger and Kaiju engaged, readying themselves for combat. These two overwhelming forces seemed as though they were perfect opponents, both being fast, as well as stealthy. Keelback launched himself towards the opposing Jaeger, but was quickly stopped with a punch targeted directly at the Kaiju's face. As the hard but smooth titanium surface of Shaolin Rogues knuckles hit Keelback, the force of the punch went straight down the orange neon streaks of the Kaijus body, causing it to back away and hiss with anger. Once again it launched itself towards Shaolin Rogue, now for the legs. But the Jaeger had fins as sharp as a blade which were mounted on the shin, and it quickly put them to use by kicking towards Keelback and cutting him on his large Greyish face.

Megumi, watching from afar, found herself rooting for the Jaeger, though for North Koreas plan to work the Jaeger had to be defeated. Finally Keelback initiated one last charge towards Shaolin Rogues thin body, but this time as the Jaeger thrown it's fist towards the Kaiju, Keelback pounced of the Jaegers body onto it's arm, narrowly missing Shaolin Rogue's punch. Keelback then wrapped it's self around the Conn-pod of the jaeger slowly tightening is grip and breaching it. As much as Shaolin Rogue tried to pull it off, it only caused Keelback to tighten it's grip quicker. Eventually the Conn pod is squashed, and the pilots with it.

Keelback had won the epic struggle between monster and machine, and carried onwards to attack China.

The North Korean helicopter teams flew towards the lifeless body of the Jaeger which was now splayed out, half of it on the cost of china, the other half below sea level. Long and extremely strong ropes were attached to the Jaeger and the 6 helicopters lifted it towards North Korea. The first steps of the plan had worked perfectly, and soon North Korea was to have possession of Jaeger tech.

Within weeks technicians and scientists were set to study and mass produce Jaegers for the army of North Korea, and after 3 weeks 4 Jaegers had been created. Megumi had safely arrived back in North Korea, but was already going to see her superior officer known as Corporal Kobata. She was fully aware that she was going to be fired, or at least suspended for her lack of actions when luring Keelback. In her squad there was no room for mistakes, and many cadets wanted to take her place.

Kiyuki was trying to comfort her on the way to Kobata's office, 'I'm sure you'll only be suspended for a week and then you'll be brought back and allowed to participate in missions again!' Megumi stopped and looked up to Kiyuki's face. 'But will I?' she cried 'Why should I be allowed to stay in this squad if I can't even turn a light on?!' She rushed off ahead of Kiyuki. He tried to call for her to stop and calm down, but she simply ignored and stomped off to the Corporal's office. Eventually she arrived, and knocked on a hard wooden door with a single square pane of glass; on it was black text reading 'Corporal's Office'. From inside came a low gruff voice saying 'come in'. Megumi opened the door into the dark room, it had dirty brown walls, and a single light just atop the desk where Corporal Kobata was sitting. The light was off so the only thing brightening the room was the light from outside her door, shining through the pane of glass.

The Corporal himself was obviously a very strong man. He wore a blood red beret and a standard issue army uniform, with black boots and fingerless gloves. He had a 5 'o' clock shadow around his mouth, and his hair had been shaved off.

They both awkwardly sat in silence for a moment, before Kobata spoke. 'You know Megumi, I hate to let my members of my squad go.' Megumi simply stared down at the floor, afraid to make eye contact with the intimidating Kobata. Kobata stood up and started slowly marching up and down the room. 'If I fire people from my squad, it gives me a bad reputation, as well as my squad, and isn't this squad meant to be the best of the best?!' 'Y-yes sir' Megumi stuttered in reply. 'Well I have an offer for you, seeing how you've seen the Jaegers and Kaiju in battle, you have a better understanding of how to use them than most of my men.' Megumi looked up at the Corporal. 'What are you saying sir?' Kobata looked back into her eyes. 'I'm saying I want you to pilot one of those things, and help us attack the PPDC.' Megumi, surprised but relieved that she wouldn't be fired from the military thinks about the proposal. 'I-I'll do it sir.' Kobata smiled 'Good, but remember if you change your mind, then I won't hesitate to fire you.' Megumi nodded and walked out of her office. This was a new path for her, now she can avenge those lost in the Keelback mission and finish both the Kaiju and the PPDC once and for all.

End of Fallout


End file.
